Crime and Punishment
by LarcSakurai
Summary: After bringing harm to Yazoo, the Remnant brothers ensure Reno receives maximum punishment...


It had taken half the night chasing the slender man across the slums, diving in and out of corridors trying to stay ahead of a man always one thought faster, but he'd finally managed to corner the eldest Remnant. Reno held Yazoo's wrists tight, pinning the snake between himself and the wall, the Sephiroth clone none too pleased. He refused to cooperate, glaring definatly at Reno with eerie mako eyes advocating a campaign of silence to any of the Turk's questions. Reno couldn't afford to go back to Rufus empty-handed again so the other left him little choice. Violence wasn't a measure he'd wanted to take with the Remnants, notorious for thier inhuman might, but Yazoo had left him no other option.

"Where are your brothers?" Reno locked the smaller body in place with his hip. Glowing cat slits dripped venom aching to burn away the Turk's skin.

"Fuck off."

"Wrong answer, yo." Reno threw his knee up hard into Yazoo's groin. The Remnant buckled, groaning against the pain refusing to give Reno that satisfaction. His legs threatened to slide out but Yazoo held firm refusing to be dominated. Reno was determined to get answers one way or another. To break the defiance in that reptilian gaze. If he had to beat the man senseless, well, it was all part of the job.

"Where are they?!" Reno demanded, shoving Yazoo closer to the wall. He didn't dare let go of the other's wrists. Wet, cold lips rode up Reno's throat, suckling where the man's pulse throbbed.

"Go fuck yourself."

Stifled cries left Yazoo as the Turk's knee continued assaulting sensitive areas unable to repress the tears from bursting free. No matter how badly he was hurt he would not cry. Would not let the Turk see his pride wither. Yazoo would guard his brothers no matter what punishment it brought unto him. Let him be beaten, raped, tortured. He didn't care. He loved his brothers too much to see them subjected to those laboratories again. As the eldest brother it was his duty to give his life if it meant their protection. He could see the gears turning in Reno's head while he contemplated but there was no strategy in the world that would break Yazoo's resolve.

The battle had become one of wills, of the mind. Yazoo was not the fighter his brothers were and the Turk had caught him by surprise. A devious smirk crossed his lips and he leaned in again. Cold lips stoked sensitive skin listening to shameless whimpers leave the aroused redhead. If all else failed Yazoo had seduction on his side. Taking advantage of their position Yazoo rolled his hips into those above listening to his captive groan and pant. Reno was the biggest hornball in Shinra, it wouldn't take much before the man's whole thought process went out the window. Yazoo had fended off plenty of rapists before. Once Reno was distracted enough he could overpower the Turk, kill him, and he'd be home free.

A sharp gasp left the redhead, fighting to keep his brain from drifting into the clouds hazing up his thoughts. The Remnant's hips grinding harder into his made it very difficult to focus on his mission. The mission.. Capture them at any cost. Reno stepped back far enough to punish Yazoo again, the surprised Remnant screeching in pain. His legs gave out, finally unable to hold himself upright. The venomous glare returned beneath watery eyes throbbing with the horrible pain between his thighs.

This time though, he was not alone.

Instantly the tables turned and Reno found himself face down on the floor. Strong hands pinned his wrists back and tangled in long hair effectively restraining him. It was time like this Reno wished he'd gotten a haircut. Yazoo now knelt in the arms of the youngest brother, Kadaj gently nuzzling his neck whispering tender words to him. It was haunting to see such caring from them considering what Reno feared he was in for. The greatest crime one could commit to the Remnants was laying a hand on Mother. The second was harming one of them, especially the eldest.

Reno groaned as his head was yanked back, forcing his eyes to meet those of thier sadist leader. Limitless hatred boiled in those demonic depths with every intent to make the Turk suffer for harming their beloved brother. Loz yanked Reno to his knees nearly pulling out his hair as he did. Reno gritted his teeth, watching Kadaj's every move. The teen dipped a hand between Reno's legs massaging the throbbing need Yazoo had coaxed earlier. Seeing the Turk shiver only pissed him off further and he punched Reno as hard as he could.

"You getting off on hurting my big brother?!" Kadaj howled, cracking the Turk again for good measure.

"I-it ain't like that! H-He was the one seducing me!" Reno struggled against the pain, forced into submission by Loz's hands locking his arms back until the Turk was sure his arms would snap. One false move was it all it would take.

"Shut the fuck up!" Kadaj tore off Reno's shirt ripping the cloth into smaller pieces and shoving them in his mouth. Reno gagged as the cloth was shoved further down his throat biting back bitter tears. He had no doubt he was going to die here. They were going to ensure he recieved maxiumum punishment. Kadaj surveyed the Turk's body until he found what he sought, the electromag rod strapped to the man's hip. He pulled it out and thoughtfully ran his fingers along the metal length pondering how he might make use of this. Kadaj slammed the rod down into Reno's face, laughing giddly as blood shot out the Turk's nose.

Reno howled in pain around the crude gag, suddenly finding himself on his back doing everything he could to not choke on the material. His arms were pulled back and tied together curdely with fishing line pulled tight, the thin wire sinking deeper into his skin with every shift. Kadaj tore Reno's pants away exposing his scrawny body to the cool night air. Kadaj crushed one of the Turk's nipples in nails, twisting and yanking, every scream and whimper making the Remnant's smile grow. It amazed Reno how anyone could be this sick, this cruel. The man's heart raced as his legs were forced apart and tied with belts. Suddenly he felt vulnerable and weak, fully exposed to three brilliant sadists out for his trembling blood. His heart nearly stopped when the rod began to buzz and Kadaj kneeled above the Turk prodding his entrance with the pole.

"No one..." Kadaj bit the Turk's throat lapping hungrily at the blood. "hurts my brothers.. No one... You've been a bad boy, little Turk. I hope the President likes his little gift. Take the gag out, Loz, I want to hear him scream." The burly brother did as told, none too gently either. At least he could breathe again.

"Gift...?" Reno dreaded the answer.

Kadaj grinned, those seducing reptile eyes promising a thousand bloody deaths, the promise sealed with a kiss. "Your lifeless, sodomized corpse."

"NO!" Reno screamed, suddenly putting everything together. The rod jerked up inside the Turk's body, his hips arching and twisting with every thrust. Neither Yazoo or Loz moved to stop their brother, in fact they too seemed to derive some demented amusement from this. Kadaj shoved faster, blood coating the vibrating steel prompting the sadist to move harder. Reno could no longer manage to scream, his body convulsing and thrashing. Electricity ripped along his nerves seering his heed and making him scream until he could make no more noise. Even after he fell silent the punishment continued. His body felt numb now, the pain turning into a fuzzy hardness pushing harder and harder.

Something inside Reno broke beneath the rod and his world filled with excruciating pain. He fell back unable to even fight anymore, drained of will and humanity and life. Everything was numb and bloody, he couldn't think or speak. Across from him the two brothers watched stoically. Retribution would be carried out without protest. Yazoo leaned up against Loz and they kissed warmly, paying no heed to the tortured Turk. Something else inside him snapped and suddenly he couldn't breathe.

Darkness swirled in.. pulling him down, down down...

Somewhere he could hear the planet screaming, calling out to her tortured child...

'_Come to me, my child.. you're safe now...'_

Newscasts that day told the heinous story of a Turk beaten, sodomized, and hung post-mortem discovered in the office of Rufus Shinra. The President put out a death warrant on their heads and a mass reward for any information leading to the capture, dead or alive, of the perpetrators.

The three brothers were discovered and publicly executed three days later.


End file.
